fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ganondorf (SSB. Amplified)
Ganondorf is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the Legend of Zelda franchise. He is no longer a clone. Moveset Ganondorf may not be a clone, but his playstyle remains the same. He is slow, powerful, and calculating. He is prone to getting hit with combos due to slow attacks overall. He still packs power in spite of a new moveset. Ground Attacks: Jab: Sends out a palm strike that's infused with darkness. Side Tilt: Kicks his foe. Taken from previous Smash iterations Up Tilt: Twirls a trident Down Tilt: Slices with the swords from Wind Waker like Ganon does in Ocarina of Time. Side Smash: Uses the Twilight Princess sword as if it was an axe. Up Smash: Slices the air with swords that Ganon used in the final battle with Link in OOT. Down Smash: Smashes his Twilight Princess sword down. Dash Attack: Checks foes with a trident Get Up (Back): Kicks up, both forward and back Get Up (Forward): Uses a back both forward and back. Get Up (Trip): Punches forward and back. Air Attacks: Neutral: Kicks once. Forward: Uses a punch thrown overhead style. Taken from previous iterations. Back: Sends a backfist of darkness. Down: Ganondorf stomps with both feet. Up: Holds up a dark energy ball Throws: Pummel: Bashes the foe with the corrupted sword's handle. The sword is from Twilght Princess. Forward: Punches the foe. Back: Drags his foe before letting them go behind him. Down: Does the "Dark Flame Choke", dropping foes down. Up: Holds his foe up and punches them. Animations: Crawl: No Wall Cling/Jump: Neither Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: Stands confident and straight. Appears to mimc his levitation pose from Ocarina of Time. Idle 1: Smirks while flourishing dark energy in one hand. Idle 2: Crosses his arms as if he's annoyed. Entry: Walks through a portal of darkness. Special Animation: Up Taunt: Spins around and appears to power up while laughing Side Taunt: Uses the "I will beat you up." gesture of pounding his cupped hand with a fist of a darkness. Down Taunt: Pulls his sword from Twilight Princess out, then puts it back. Victory Animation: Crosses his arms and laughs. Victory Animation 2: Brings his arms together and then spreads them. He, then, shows the back of his hand revealing the Triforce of Power. Victory Animation 3: Swings his Twilight Princess sword and puts it in the ground. Taken from Melee. Trophy Info Ganondorf: Dubbed the "King of Evil," Ganondorf spreads nothing but more evil to gain more power in Hyrule. He is a reincarnation of Demise and his hatred for the Hero and the Goddess, Hylia. Possessing the Triforce of Power, he poses a huge threat to Hyrule. In Smash, that power and cunning shows through here. It is up to the Hero of Hyrule stop his villainy from destroying the peace of Hyrule. Ganondorf (Alt): Ganondorf's Dead Man's Volley is slow, but powerful so watch out if it gets deflected. The charged variant splits into smaller one, but those are also deflectable. The Deflecting Arm deals with projectiles uniquely, sending projectiles away if the hand doesn't hit the projectile. Hitting the projectile with hand sends it back. Levitation is a good recovery with some control, but leaves him wide open while it happens. Ground Punch creates shock waves, but the air based ones are weaker. Beast Ganon: Ganondorf shows his vile use of the Triforce of Power and transforms into a pig-like beast. He stomps once burying, any foe, and gallops off the screen taking anyone he contacts. He is, however, easy to dodge. He is actually slower and slightly smaller than previous entries, but his power is still there. Alt Costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Kirby regains Ganondorf's hair and gains Dead Man's Volley as a Copy Ability *His victory theme is his encounter theme in many Zelda games. Trivia *The director wanted to embrace Ganondorf from all the Zelda timeline canon. Ganondorf was overhauled to better reflect this vision. The costumes of different eras were imcluded for closely similar reasons. Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Subpages